


Reconnect

by Ms_Sarabi



Category: Les Twins
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Tagged for cursing, obvious incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Sarabi/pseuds/Ms_Sarabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Larry and Laurent go days without one another. Not able to be with their Twin drives them insane, grates on their nerves, and worst of all, affects their happiness and ability to dance. But today? Today they need to reconnect and get back on track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly after watching alot of 'Brotherly Love' Les Twins videos. Also trying out their stocky english so I can write the next chapter of my other Les Twins work. <3 Hope you all enjoy our Twins finding their way back to each other~

Larry knows his brother like he knows the beat. And he knows more importantly, that they are one and the same. These moments aren’t _rare_ per se, but in a way, they’re sporadic and unpredictable. When both of them get taken by a song that they forget that the class their teaching isn’t just a class. That the workshop they’re running isn’t really a bunch of sweaty bodies trying to find the beat with the Twins as their guide. Lately it’s been hectic and they haven’t had time to connect. And it’s left Larry feeling out of place. The universe was meticulous, he once explained to a fan, every part extraordinary in it’s own right but only if certain stars align. But every planet keeps moving, stars fall out of alignment.

And Larry needed to desperately fall back into place. It sounded childish if he tried to say it out loud. How his body was off beat from Laurent’s and how _annoyed_ it made him. How he couldn’t find his brother’s beat. Everyday there was something they had to do but they were always _apart_ and it was grating on their nerves. And the one workshop they could do together and it didn’t even feel like they were all the way there. And Larry could tell Laurent felt the same way. Dancing, for his twin, came like breathing. Every move was effortless and it showed particularly in his face. But right now, halfway into an ‘ankle spin’ Larry could see the discomfort. The uncertainty. The fact that Laurent had to find the next move instead of letting it take him pushed Larry away from the mirror of the dance hall and head over to his phone. When the song is over, Larry flips through his playlist. They were going to do this right **now**.

 Seeing a particular title, Larry felt his _everything_ twitch. Yeah that was it. He tapped it and the heavy **hungry** beat of the song thumped its way through the speakers. The crowed ooh and cheered at the change of pace and when Larry turned around, Laurent’s dark wide eyes were trained solely on him. It started with a step, a dip, a step, a dip and Laurent felt his chest constrict when Larry’s hands came down hard, stopping on the beat and his lips curled up into that _Larry smile_ and he mouthed a pleased “Woooowww” to the song.

 

  _Said that she could take me to a place made of gold_

_Where the moon is bright and the sun burns real slow (yeah)_

Larry looked his twin dead in his eyes, let himself be level with Laurent as his feet moved. It felt forced at first, until Laurent’s warm hand gripped his shoulder on the _yeah_. And he could see him feel it. The way the beat traveled up his arm and he fell back on the beat as it popped.

 

_And the air incensed with strawberries and sex_

_And sugar flies and honey runs wet_

Larry can see it coming. Laurent’s hand finds his hair, grips it tight and telepathically they come to their toes and grind their hips in a circle and it’s almost electric. It’s like sparking a fire in their chests and that’s it. Both arms come up and _pop_ into place before it rolls from the tops of their heads, along their spines and down until it kicks out both their legs and Larry leads the next move but Laurent isn’t far behind him, can see Larry’s next move 10 beats ahead. And then Laurent let’s go. Larry lets the beat carry him on a high as his brother freestyles in a way he could _never_ understand. Where the sweat beaded up on his face but he looked like he was in heaven. He jaggedly made his way toward Larry, fro being playfully rubbed against his stomach and then a twitch of a finger and Larry _exploded_. Laurent yelled in the background as he dropped, sprung up in a spiral and landed, laying a little sway to his own hips. The dancers and spectators that had formed a circle around them threw their hands up and with a swift turn, Larry leaned left with no warning, but it didn’t matter. Laurent leaned right.

Down and up.

Side to side. Twist of arm. Roll of neck.

 

_Take me now_

_Take me now, Ohhh_

 

Laurent’s body stutters, glitches in place. And Larry loves this shit. When Lau leans back and his arms are a flurry of precise movements. They’re no long dancing for show, but Laurent’s got eyes on his brother. A silent challenge for Larry to stop holding back.

 

_Said I’ve been holding onto a place so cold (oh)_

_And you’re the only that can make me let go_

Laurent drops, bends back and lets himself fall to the floor and lifts up like he’s being pulled by a string. He gets up close, grips a handful of Larry’s shirt and the twin steels himself when Laurent spins on one foot sending the room into a frenzy but working up a heat in Larry’s veins that’s starting to take over. Side to side, he feels it and it goes on like that for the entire song, of give and receive. Of helping each other breathe and when the song finally ends, both of them are leaning on each other and Larry’s smile is fucking dazzling and Laurent won’t let him go. Breathless. Sweaty. And just fine. There are hugs, heart touching stories, and gifts at the end. Laurent watches his brother bear his emotions on his sleeves. How excited he gets when someone gives him candy, or that dark look he gets when someone uses the phrase _You’re my Inspiration_ or even better, whens someone just comes out and says his name. _Larry_. Because they know who **he** is. He’s come a long way from getting fired from a restaurant. It’s always Les Twins. Or it had been. Pride touches his brother and he watches him from across the room accept everyone who steps up. Of course time runs out and they **have** to leave and where Laurent is normally the one becomes burdened by the emotions unintentionally put on his shoulders by the fans, he has to go get Larry. Pull him by his hoodie and smile at the dancers he was talking to.

     “My brother know not when time to stop. We go home now.” He explains and Larry lets out a breath of relief when his back meets Laurent’s chest. His twin gives a short speech of never giving up, never settle for less, and it’s never too late before they’re out in the cool night air. They hail a cab and in the back seat the silence is comfortable. Both of them are restrained from touching the other, focusing out the window at the night sky. But once in their hotel, Laurent drapes himself tiredly over Larry’s back with an over dramatic groan.

     “Carry me, _brother_ ,” he mutters and Larry scoffs, but not in the mood to tell him no. Instead he walks, and Laurent scuffles behind him to the bedroom and just as he goes to shrug his Twin off, Laurent’s arms come around his waist and his chin fits right there in the crook of his neck.

     “…….” Larry doesn’t need to ask what’s wrong. Just feels a warm hand slide up underneath his shirt. His stomach tenses as the butterfly touch. Laurent was fucking _skilled_ at making his blood run hot, but this wasn’t the moment for it. Still his stomach flutters under his fingertips before the come up to his chest and that’s where it stays. Shirt hiked up, Larry let’s his brother feel his heart beat. His eyes are closed, he can tell that much from the mirror across the bedroom.

     “Missed you,” is all Laurent mumbles for a moment. “Felt empty for too long Larry, you know I hate that shit.”

Larry frowns. Laurent feels like he’s about to break with how hard he’s starting to press against him.

     “I know Lau. Me too. We cancel meetings tomorrow?”

His twin stiffens. Knows that’s a risky move, but he nods into Larry’s fro and that’s when his brother snorts.

     “You get snot in my hair Lau, you cleaning that shit out.”

     “Uh huh—“ Laurent breathes against his neck and that sends a chill down Larry’s spine. “Nuh uh, hell no Lau, I’m _tired_ —“

     “Shut up, you whiny bitch,” he teases and Larry almost fucking pouts. He feels a hand start to wind into his fro and Laurent pulls it until he exposes his brother’s neck, and plants a warm open mouthed kiss right where it counts, making Larry tense and his hands clench into fists. Sends a powerful twinge of _want_ into his stomach and his blood goes rushing south.

     “You been all over, haven’t seen you in _weeks_ —“

     “Needy bastard,” Larry grits through clenched teeth as Laurent pulls on his hips and _yeah Laurent is needy as fuck_. “Can’t we shower first?”

     “No.”

Laurent’s fingers are pressing at his jeans, smirking into Larry’s neck.

     “Me, you, and the nearest wall, _brother_. No time for shower. You can wash me off of you later—“

     “Lau!!”


End file.
